Marik's Bad Day
by Hikari Leo
Summary: Marik has a bad day. XD


**A.N.:**I wrote this story around one year ago as I wanted to relieve some anger after having a bad day. I don't think I ever intended to post this, but… times change I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Mervyns, Target, or duel master cards

**Marik's Bad Day**

/_blah/_ Marik

:_blah:_ Yami Marik

"Time to wake up," a soft voice whispered in Marik's ear. Marik gave an annoyed groan before he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Mmph."

"Wrong answer," said the voice. Marik heard footsteps leaving his room and relaxed. He was almost back to sleep when the footsteps returned to the side of his bed. There was a long silent pause before a trumpet sounded right next to the poor hikari's ear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screamed as he fell off of his twin sized bed. After his heart beat slowed down a bit, he glared venomously over at his semi transparent yami, who was at the moment having a laughing fit on the floor.

"Stupid Yami! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Marik yelled horsy. This only seemed to make the sadistic yami laugh harder. Marik glared daggers at him before picking up the dictionary he had been looking through the night before (one can only guess what he was looking up) and chucked it as hard as he could at Yami Marik. Of course, Yami Marik was in his transparent form so the book went sailing right through him and into the miniature motorcycle model that Marik had been working on for the past seven months. Marik silently stared at the mini motorcycle bits distributed across the carpet for a few moments before he regained enough self control to look over at his yami and ask a question in a seemingly calm voice. "What time is it?"

Yami Marik pulled himself to a sitting position. "I think it's around 5:30 a.m." The Yami gave a bit of a smirk. "You know you should really not strain your voice so much, unless you want to sound like a girl forever."

Marik sighed as he flopped back on his bed. "It's this bloody cold. The doctor said I'm suppose to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids." Marik cast another glare in Yami Marik's direction. "No thanks to you."

"How was I to know that the lake wasn't really frozen?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe if you had read the sign," Marik snapped sarcastically.

"I can't read English."

"It was written in Japanese."

"Well … I can't read Japanese."

"Then why do you bother to read the paper every morning?"

"Well it's not like you would have gotten much sleep anyways hikari," Yami Marik quickly said, changing the subject.

"And why not?" Marik asked as he propped his head up on his arm.

"Don't you remember?" Yami Marik asked casually. "Ever since Odeon got that new job you've been complaining that he never spends any time with you anymore. You made him clear one day in his schedule for the two of you to hang out, and you made him sign a contract that can only be broken through-"

"-torture and death," Marik finished. "Just my luck that would be today."

"I heard Isis talking with Odeon. She wants him to take you to some clothing store."

Marik shot bolt upright. "No way! She can't make me go there, not after what happened last time!"

"Apparently she is. Unless you have some plan, you're going to end up with a casual:formal wardrobe again. Maybe even a hair cut…," Yami Marik mused.

Marik paled as he absentmindedly ran one hand over his hair. In the next second, Marik shot out of his room screaming "ISIS!" as loud as his voice would allow.

Yami Marik looked at where his hikari had sat a moment earlier before he disappeared in to his soul room. "Somehow, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

After running around the house for almost an hour, Marik finally found Isis in the kitchen making breakfast. "Isis," he wined, "You can't make Odeon and me go shopping for clothes!"

Isis sighed. "I know somebody who works at Mervyns that's going to quit her job. She said I could use her discount and you and Odeon both could use some new outfits."

"But I don't want to go to Mervyns!" Marik continued to complain. "Why can't we go some place fun, like the arcade?"

"Because you were banned," Isis stated dryly as she flipped over a pancake.

:Us and Grave Robber. I don't think Kaiba liked us hanging out with his brother.:

/I think it was more of what_ you were saying to Mokuba that got Kaiba so mad./_

:Well the kid is what, 13? He should know things like that by now. Why hasn't Kaiba talked to him about the 'birds and the bees' yet?. :

/Because you beat him to it. And Mokuba is only 11./

:Oh. Didn't know that.:

"Tell you what," Isis was saying, "Lets flip a coin. You win and you don't have to go to Mervyns. If you lose, you have to go to Mervyns and get a couple tops that don't reveal your midriff. Deal?"

Marik grinned. "Alright!"

:_Marik…:_

Marik took out a coin from his pocket. /_Not now Yami, I'm about to flip my trusty super lucky coin that has never let me down! So shut up so I can concentrate!._/

"Heads or tails?"

Isis paused for a moment. "Tails."

Marik flipped the coin and caught it, then flipped it over and looked at it. "Uh … best two out of three?"

Twenty minutes later…

"Best fifty out of ninety-nine!"

"Marik, let me save you some trouble: no matter how many times we do this, I'm still going to win!" Isis said, getting a little aggravated.

:_Marik, your stupidity continues to amaze me._ :

Marik mentally rolled his eyes at Yami Marik. /_And why is that this time yami?._/

:_Isis has the millennium necklace.:_

/_So?. _/

:_So she can see into the future moron! Weren't you wondering why she paused before each toss?. :_

/…/

Odeon walked into the room and stretched. "Ready for our day out Marik?"

Marik only glowered. "Yeah, yea whatever…"

Not wanting Isis to come up with the idea that she should come along to give clothing advise, Odeon and Marik immediately left the house before breakfast was even done.

After driving around for a while, Marik's stomach growled. He grinned embarrassedly as he said "I'm hungry."

"I should think so, it's past ten a.m. and neither of us have had anything to eat," Odeon replied.

Marik pointed out the window. "Look there's Target! We could get something to eat there, then we could get a few new packs of duel monster cards!"

:_So that I can crush the Pharaoh in a humiliating defeat!_:

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Odeon said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"FOOD!" Marik yelled cheerfully as they entered the store, receiving a few raised eyebrows.

:_Quit drooling, the little kid over there is staring_.:

Marik ignored Yami Marik's remark as he ran up to the counter. "Hmm … lets see… I'll have some nachos, a pretzel, a pizza, a blueberry muffin, a sandwich, another pizza, those chicken strip things, chips, fries, and a drink." Marik then turned to Odeon. "What are you getting?"

The man behind the counter and Odeon stared at Marik blankly before Odeon replied. "… I think I'll just have a salad and a drink …"

After paying for their food, Odeon and Marik walked over to the drink section when they noticed something that looked like a ketchup dispenser marked 'drink booster.'

"What's this?" Odeon said with mild curiosity.

Marik read the label before he answered. "It's some sort of extra flavoring for your drink … I wanna try some!" Marik held his cup under the nozzle type thing and presses down, only the flavor booster went straight over his cup and sprayed Marik's pants and shoes with cherry flavor booster.

"…"

:… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. :

/_…#_ /

:_I can not believe you just did that! You are such a baka! _:

/ _And these are my favorite pants to …/_

Odeon handed Marik a napkin. "Oh dear …"

"I'm going to the bathroom to see if I can get any of this stuff out …" Marik stated solemnly as he walked out of the food area and in the direction of the restrooms.

When Marik reached the restrooms, he looked at the bathroom doors and immediately halted.

/_Uh oh… _/

:_What?. _:

Marik looked left and right. /_It doesn't say which is the boy's room and which is the girl's room_./

:_Hmm… I think that's the guys room.:_

/_Are you sure?. _/

:…Almost.:

Marik shrugged as he opened the door and walked in. He turned a corner and immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

/_Kuso! ._/

An extremely fat lady turned to look at Marik and gave him a wide smile. "Hi there cute stuff. Lost? Or did you find my calling card under your pillow and want a blow-"

Before the woman could even finish her sentence, Marik was out of the girls bathroom and across the hall to the opposite door.

:_Well … obviously that wasn't the boys room. _:

/_I shall be scared for life. I blame you for that._/ Marik thought furiously.

:_Hey, by now you should know better then to listen to me_.:

Marik grabbed a paper towel and ran some water on it. /_I listen to you and I go into the girls bathroom. I don't listen to you and I end up losing a coin toss with my (once) lucky coin. I'm screwed ether way._/

:_There's a little kid staring at you.:_

Marik glanced to his left as he scrubbed the stain on his pants (that he was still wearing!) to see a little boy staring up at him.

/_So it seems./_

The little boy continued to stare at Marik as Marik tried to scrub the stain off of his pants. / _… why does he continue to stare at me!._ /

Marik cold see Yami Marik shudder in his soul room. _:… the kids creepy…:_

The little boy stared at Marik for five minutes before he finally spoke. "Hey mister, did you pee your pants?"

Yami Marik let out a snort of amusement as Marik sent him a mental glare. _/I'm glad you find this so amusing._ / Marik told his Yami bitterly before he answered the child. "No, I didn't pee my pants."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"So you did pee your pants?"

"I didn't say that! I said yes to not peeing my pants, I wasn't saying yes to peeing my pants!"

"… You're confusing. If you didn't pee your pants, then why are you all wet?"

"…flavor booster."

"Ooh …" the little boy said before he left.

/ _… That was awkward_./

:_I think somebody else is coming_.:

A man in his early forty's walked in and Marik gave him a polite smile. However, the man ignored Marik and walked into a stall. Marik then went back to talking to Yami Marik through their mind link.

/I've got a lot of the stain out. Is there one of those air dry things in here?. /

:_No, I think there's just paper towels_.:

Marik mentally rolls his eyes. /_Of course. _/

Suddenly there was a loud noise, sounding something like an explosion. Marik whirled around and looked around the room.

/_What was that! ._/

:_I think it was the guy from before.:_

Marik covered his nose. /_Ugh!. _/

: _And apparently he's as smelly as he is loud.:_

Marik began to gag. /_Forget trying to dry this stain with paper towels, if I stay here any longer I'll suffocate!. _/

Marik ran out of the bathroom and over to the food area where Odeon was patiently waiting for him. "I see you got out most of the stain," Odeon said.

"Yeah, but now I have a large wet mark on my leg," Marik said somewhat glumly.

Odeon motioned to a tray loaded with food. "Here's your food, it's a bit cold though."

Marik eyed the tray warily. "Somehow I'm not as hungry as I was before …"

Odeon handed Marik a glass of dark liquid. "I got you some of that flavor booster stuff."

Marik carefully took a sip from the glass offered to him. He paused for a moment. "Actually, this stuff is pretty good."

After they finish eating, Odeon and Marik headed over to the card section for some new duel monster cards. Only there was one problem …

"There out of duel monster cards!" Marik cried out mournfully.

:_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ._:

Odeon pointed to some cards next to the empty duel monster display. "Look, they have duel master cards."

Marik glared angrily at Odeon. "And you know _why_ they have duel_ master _cards and why they don't have duel _monster_ cards! It's because nobody around here plays duel master cards! Have you ever seen the cartoon! Have you ever seen the-"

Odeon rubbed his head warily. "Maybe we should just go to Mervyns and get this shopping trip over with …"

"That's the best idea I've herd all day Odeon."

Odeon and Marik got into his car and drove to Mervyns and then quickly entered the store.

"I have to go and get Isis two dresses, a few pairs of shoes, and some other stuff. Do you want to come with me or do you want to go look for the things Isis said you had to get by yourself?" Odeon asked.

Marik shrugged. "I should probably find those shirts that Isis wanted me to get. The sooner I do, the sooner we can get out of here." Marik then proceeded to head off towards the men's department.

:_I think your pants are almost dry_.:

/_Good./_

:_Are you going to get anything?. _:

/_I think Isis would know if I just grabbed some stuff, so I had better at least try some clothes on./_

:_This day has sucked for you, hasn't it?. _:

/_Tell me about it. I don't know how much more of this day I can take_./

:_Want me to take over?. _: Yami Marik asked a little hopefully.

/_No./_

:_But whyyyy ?. _:

/_Because you'll cause chaos and pandemonium. … Look, I have two shirts. I'm going to the dressing room to try them on, then I'm finding Odeon and getting out of here_./

Yami Marik mentally pouted. :_Fine, be that way_.:

Marik took the two shirts to the dressing room and waited in line until a heavy set man called Marik over. The man grabbed the two shirts Marik was holding and slowly counted the two shirts four times before handing them back.

Yami Marik mentally raised an eyebrow at the man. :_Is he trying to act stupid? It doesn't take that long to count two shirts!. _:

The man turned to a wall and selected a small blue hanger. He handed the hanger to Marik as he told Marik to go to room 2.

Marik headed to the dressing room labeled '2' and quickly shut himself inside. Marik sat down and leaned his head against the wall. He slowly closed his eyes.

/ _What I wouldn't do for a cough drop right now… the sooner I'm back at home and curled up in bed, the better_./

Yami Marik paused. :_Those people outside sure are loud_.:

Marik frowned. /_You're right … wonder what's got them so upset? ._/

At that moment, there was a nock on Marik's door.

Marik got up and opened the dressing room door to be met with a short man with a mustache. The man pointed at Marik before declaring "See, there's already somebody in room 2! I told you I saw somebody else go in there!" he declared.

The dressing room guy walked up to Marik and frowned at him.

"You told me to go to room 2 …" Marik tried to say, but it came out in a sort of soft whisper.

The dressing room guy took Marik's blue hanger and examined it.

:_You sounded really weak and pathetic right then_:.

/_It's this stupid cold! It chooses now to mess up my voice! ._/

:_With the way you sound, even I feel sorry for you_.:

"It says room 1," the dressing room guy finally said in a 'you're a pathetic moron who's extremely stupid and belongs back in pre school or maybe not even in pre school because anyone else with half a brain would have been able to figure it out' tone of voice as the dressing room erupted with laughter.

Marik stared at the man. "Where does it say 1 !"

:_I think I see it… it's really small, I didn't notice it before…:_

Marik squinted at the hanger. Sure enough, there was a tiny little sticker with a "1" on it. "How am I suppose to see that!" Marik said, starting to get frustrated.

The dressing room guy raised an eyebrow mockingly at Marik. "You should get your eyes checked. By the way, this is the _men's_ dressing room," he made a motion with his hand to across the store. "The _women's_ dressing room is over there." Marik's face turned bright red with humiliation as the entire room burst into even louder laughter.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT!" Marik screamed, his whole body trembling in anger. The room of men quickly stopped laughing and took a step back. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE KIND OF DAY I'VE HAD! I HAVE A BLOODY COLD, MY YAMI WOKE ME UP AT AN UNGODLY HOUR, MY MINI MOTORCYCLE THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR MONTHS IS NOW COMPLETELY DESTROYED, I LOST THE COIN TOSS WITH MY LUCKY COIN, MY SISTER BUTTED INTO MY DAY WITH MY BROTHER, I NOW HAVE A 14 INCH RED FLAVOR BOOSTER STAIN ON MY FAVORITE PAIR OF PANTS, GOING INTO THE WRONG BATHROOM, BIG FAT FLIRT LADY, LITTLE STARING KID, STINKY DUMP MAN, WALKING AROUND TARGET WITH A BIG RED WET STREAK ON MY PANTS, AND NO DUEL MONSTER CARDS!"

There are not many times when Marik can look like Yami Marik without a considerable amount of hair jell, but at that moment Marik looked exactly like Yami Marik. The other men in the dressing room exchanged nerves glances. It was quite obvious that Marik had snapped and considering his outburst a moment before, Marik seemed to be capable of anything.

Marik reached into his back pocket and brought out the millennium rod. "Hee hee hee …," he said softly a s he slowly advanced towards the dressing room guy.

( & ) (& ) ( $ ) ( & ) ( & )

Odeon was looking carefully through shoes for Isis's size when several loud screams and explosions issued from the men's department.

'Oh no,' Odeon thought to himself as he dropped the shoes he was holding and quickly headed to the source of the chaos.

Odeon entered the dressing room to find Marik standing over a Mervyns employee screaming curses at him in English, Japanese, and Egyptian. Marik had the millennium rod in his right hand and instead of just sending the guy to the shadow realm, he was continuously smacking the guy over the head. Odeon had the sneaky suspicion that Yami Marik was happily cheering Marik on in his soul room.

Odeon quickly raced forward and dragged Marik away from the man. "Marik, calm down!" he cried.

"LET ME GO ODEON!" Marik hollered as he tried to get back to the man.

The dressing room guy got up. "Are you responsible for this boy!" he growled angrily.

"Well, yes …" Odeon started to say but was interrupted by the dressing room guy yelling 'SECURITY!' at the top of his lungs. Odeon's face paled before he half dragged half carried a still ranting Marik out of the store.

When Odeon and Marik returned back home, Isis, Yami, and Bakura were sitting in the living room playing Clue. As Odeon and Marik walked in the room, the three of them looked up.

"How was 'Guys day out'?" Yami asked casually.

Marik stomped over to the table and grabbed a marker and paper. Marik wrote in big letters "It Sucked!" before he stomped off to his bedroom.

Odeon watched him go. "Marik lost his voice after he finished swearing at the Mervyns employee in every single language he knows. He's had a really bad day"

Yami and Bakura both broke out into identical grins. Bakura turned to Isis. "I believe you owe us five bucks."

The End… ?

So, Yami and Bakura bet Isis five bucks that if she meddled in Odeon and Marik's 'brother bonding time,' Marik would end up getting extremely angry and have a horrid day. Isis (of course) used the millennium necklace and saw that Marik would have a perfectly fine day if she butted in, so she agreed to the bet. However, for some strange reason the millennium necklace didn't foresee Yami and Bakura working together (and who would XD ). Bakura and Yami followed Marik and Odeon around for most of the day and did whatever little thing popped into their minds to get Marik as irritated as they could.

Should I continue this? Next chapter would ether be Marik trying to get revenge on Yami and:or Bakura for ruining his day with his brother (Keyword: _trying_ ), _or_ Yami and Bakura's point of view of them sabotaging Marik's day. (would include some pranks gone wrong)

Reviews very much appreciated!


End file.
